Scroll machinery for fluid compression or expansion is typically comprised of two upstanding interfitting involute spirodal wraps or scrolls which are generated about respective axes. Each respective scroll is mounted upon an end plate and has a tip disposed in contact or near contact with the end plate of the other respective scroll. Each scroll further has flank surfaces which adjoin, in moving line contact or near contact, the flank surfaces of the other respective scroll to form a plurality of moving chambers. Depending upon the relative orbital motion of the scrolls, the chambers move from the radially exterior ends of the scrolls to the radially interior ends of the scroll for fluid compression, or from the radially interior ends of the scrolls to the radially exterior ends of the scrolls for fluid expansion. The scrolls, to accomplish the formation of the chambers, are put in relative orbital motion by a drive mechanism. Either one of the scrolls may orbit or both may rotate eccentrically with respect to one another.
A typical scroll machine, according to the design which has a non-orbiting scroll, includes an orbiting scroll which meshes with the non-orbiting scroll, a thrust bearing to take the axial loads on the orbiting scroll, and a lubricant supply system for lubricating the various moving components of the machine including the thrust bearing. Accordingly, there is a continuous need in the field of scroll machines for improved lubricating techniques and systems of the scroll machinery.
Conventionally, scroll compressors utilize a large bore located within the lower portion of the crankshaft to act as a primary lubricant pump. This large bore or primary pump is in communication with a smaller bore extending from the outer circumference of the primary pump up through the top of the crankshaft to provide lubricating fluid to all the various components of the compressor which require lubrication. The lower portion of the crankshaft and thus the large bore is located within a lubricant sump in the bottom of the compressor's shell to provide a continued supply of lubricant to the primary pump.
When the primary pump draws lubricant from the sump, often included with this lubricant is a collection of debris including dirt, metal shavings, and other forms of contaminants. The primary pump will pump not only the lubricant throughout the compressor, but included with this lubricant will be the suspended pieces of debris or contaminants. Screens and filters can be provided in an attempt to clean the oil being pumped, but these screens and filters are only capable of removing the larger pieces (&gt;0.005" diameter) of debris or contaminants. The smaller sized particles, particularly the very fine particles (&lt;0.001" diameter), are allowed to be circulated with the lubricant throughout the bearings and thrust surfaces of the scroll compressor causing wear between the various components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lubricant cleaning device which is capable of removing virtually all of the suspended debris and contaminants. This would then enable the lubrication system to distribute clean lubricant throughout the scroll compressor significantly increasing the life of the compressor by reducing wear.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved lubricant cleaning system which utilizes an annular vortex to trap suspended debris particles. The debris particles which are trapped in this annular vortex experience outward acceleration forces and move downward out of the vortex, towards a dirt trap area. The forces of gravity then move the debris through a plurality of funnel shaped orifices where they fall into a dirt trap holding chamber. The chamber contains an annular magnet to retain the metallic contaminants and has a volume which is of sufficient size to hold all the contaminant material normally seen by the compressor through its entire operating life.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.